1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a device for converting the ripple and/or the oscillations of a liquid in which it is at least partly immersed, into usable energy. It notably, but not exclusively, applies to converting energy of the swell, of the waves and of the tide into electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there already exist devices for converting mechanical energy of the swell, the waves and of the tide into electric energy. Thus, notably, a device connected to the bottom of the sea through anchoring has already been proposed in patent FR 2 834 757, the latter device comprising at least one first flexible connecting member acting on a hydraulic actuator mounted in a hydraulic circuit including a hydraulic motor so that the action of the connecting member on the actuator during vertical displacements of the device, generates in the hydraulic circuit a flow rate and/or pressure change allowing said hydraulic motor to be driven into rotation. Also, a device is known from patent JP 5 288 141, in which floats each guided on a mast anchored in the sea bottom via rollers, actuate racks driving into rotation an electric current generator.
Nevertheless, these devices are relatively complex and generally comprise a relatively large number of parts such as for example valves, momentum wheels, cables, return pulleys, rack & pinion assemblies, which increases the problem of wear and corrosion and requires significant maintenance efforts.